Evasion
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: Comme il est dur de dire ce qu'on ressent. slash


**Avertissement **: One-shot, Song-fic, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre homme, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago, Harry  
  
**Disclamer:** Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages de Harry Potter

Merci à Ela de l'avoir aimer, ainsi qu'à Ridd qui a aussi aimé et qui m'a convaincu (sans le vouloir) à vous le montrer. ^__^

Evasion 

Comment admettre cela, comment admettre qu'il a raison de moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas l'admettre. Qui serais je si je ne l'en empêchais pas, qui serais je si je ne lui avouais pas.

Je ne peux et ne pourrais lui dire en face ce qu'il représente à mes yeux, il croit que je le déteste mais il en est tout autre, je ne veux me l'avouer mais je conçois que cela est faisable, car comment résister, comment vaincre un sentiment si fort. 

Rien n'y fait, je comprend mes sentiments, mais je ne peux lui avouer, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis lâche, car j'ai peur d'être rejeté, j'ai peur de ce qu'il me répondra, je ne veux pas savoir quels sont ces sentiments pour moi, je les crains, je ne pourrais supporter d'être rejeté par lui, je ne veux me l'avouer mais je me rend compte que je ne plus vivre sans le voir, ne serais ce qu'un instant. 

Je le déteste car il me fait sentir faible, je le hais car au plus profond de moi , je l'aime de toute mon âme, nous sommes destinée l'un à l'autre, je lui appartiens jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, alors j'espère que ma maudite vie sera courte, qu'il me l'abrège  me donnant le verdict final.

J'attend dans cette tour qu'il vienne, le regard qu'il me lance en arrivant me glace, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas mourir avant de lui avoir dit à quel point je l'aime.

Je lui souris pour la première fois, un vrai, un sourire sincère, il me regarde surpris et s'avance vers moi en me posant des questions. J'y répond plus ou moins justement. 

J'ai peur de ces yeux, ils étincellent grâce au rayon de lune qui se pose sur son visage, ils sont la fenêtre de son âme, et ma prison. Pourquoi doivent ils être si froid en me regardant. Je n'en peux plus , je fais le premier pas dans mon couloir de la mort, je lui avoue mes sentiments . Il ne sait quoi dire, je vois la surprise dans ces yeux, oh mon dieu, je suis heureux, aucune haine ou moquerie ne semble apparaître dans son regard. 

Mais le silence devient trop pesant pour moi, je m'approche doucement de lui , lui prend la main, et la porte à mes lèvres, j'embrasse sa paume comme s'il s'agissait d'une fleur délicate. Je tire sur son bras, pour le forcer à venir contre moi, je veux sentir la chaleur de son corps une première et dernière fois, il se laisse faire, mais je ne m'en rend pas vraiment compte. 

J'admire ces lèvres tentatrices, j'y appose un chaste baiser, aucune réaction. Je passe ma langue sur ces lèvres, aucune réaction. Je l'embrasse, aucune réaction. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche, toujours rien. Sauf lorsque nos langues se découvrent, il ne peut empêcher un soupir de sortir de sa bouche. J'approfondis le baiser, et il finit par se laisser aller, et m'enlaça, tout en continuant à se délecter de ma langue. Je suis heureux, je l'aime. 

Nous nous arrêtons essoufflés, je le regarde mais son regard est vide de sentiments. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'aime t-il pas?  Je me recule, je sais où je vais, je fuis à tout jamais ce regard qui me tue, je vais mourir, mais je n'ai plus peur. Il essaye de me retenir, mais il est trop tard, je me retourne et cours vers la fenêtre d'où je me précipiterais vers une mort certaine, je cours et je stoppe net à ces paroles.

-Je t'aime Drago, me cria t-il.

Je me retourne, et il m'attrape par le bras, m'éloignant de ma mort, il m'embrasse avec tant de passion, que mon cœur semble se déchirer.

-Je t'aime Harry, répondis je à bout de souffle.

Nous restons là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'avenir nous semble enfin radieux, car nous sommes deux pour l'affronter. Nous ne sommes plus seul et nous nous aimons. Ça ne peux que finir bien, nous serons forts, nous serons heureux pour le restant de nos jours, notre vie à deux ne fait que commencer, et n'est pas prête de se terminer. 

Bon, je sais c'est court, mais que voulez vous, je l'ai écrit en 15-20 minutes (je sais plus trop), j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai écrit, alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

^__^

**C'est Ridd qui a trouvé le titre voilà ces dires : «** **puisque, quelque part, il s'évade dans son rêve pour kil devienne réalité, non? »**


End file.
